victoria_justicefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Leon Thomas III
Leon G. Thomas III (n. 1 de agosto de 1993 en Brooklyn, Nueva York, EE.UU) es un actor y cantante estadounidense que firmó con Columbia Records / Tribuna Registros. Es mayor conocido por su papel en la serie de Nickelodeon, Victorious quien interpreta a André Harris. Trabajo con Victoria Justice Leon Thomas III y Victoria Justice han trabajado juntos durante la grabación de la serie de Victorious, en la cual ambos son los protagonistas de la serie. Victoria interpreta a Tori Vega, donde después de empezar a estudiar en Hollywood Arts se convierte en la mejor amiga del papel encarnado por Leon, ese es André Harris , un gran compositor que ayuda en cualquier problema a Tori y sus amigos. Leon Thomas III ha aparecido en varios videoclips de Victoria Justice esos fueron: Freak The Freak Out, All I Want Is Everything, Beggin' on Your Knees y Make It in America. Leon y Victoria han cantado juntos Song 2 You, Make It Shine, I Want You Back, Tell Me That You Love Me, Leave It All To Shine, Favourite Food, It's Not Christmas Whitout You, Shut Up 'N Dance, Don't You (Forget About Me), Countdown, Five Fingaz to the Face y 365 Days. Biografía 1993 - 2007: Primeros años e inicios de su carrera Leon Thomas III nacío el 1 de agosto de 1993 en Brooklyn, Nueva York, EE.UU. Leon se dio a conocer en 2003. Hizo su debut en Broadway a los 10 años en 2003 como joven Simba en la producción de Broadway de El Rey León. En 2004, apareció como Jackie Thibodeaux en el elenco original de Broadway de'' Caroline or Change''. También estuvo de gira con la compañía durante sus cinco meses en Los Angeles y San Francisco. Thomas ha participado en las producciones de Broadway como El Rey León, Caroline, or Change, y El color púrpura. Pero no fue hasta el 2006 en la cual apareció como estrella invitada en Just for Kicks y en The Backyardigans. ''Leon sacó una canción llamada ''La Bamba ''del álbum de ''August Rush que era en la serie donde trabajaba interpretando a Arthur, como personaje principal. Además apareció en Just Jordan como Arthur y en Jack's Big Music Show. 2007 - 2010: Otros proyectos Leon apareció como estrella invitada en iCarly en el episodio llamado iCarly salva la television interpretando a un chico llamado Harper y canto I Like That Girl que la puedes encontrar en la banda sonora de iCarly. Además que también apareció en The Naked Brothers Band interpretando a Leon Williams en el Christmas Special. 2010 - presente: Victorious y Metro Hearts En 2010, Leon Thomas III empezó a co-protagonizar una de las serie de Nickelodeon, Victorious encarnando el papel de André Harris, compositor de música y mejor amigo de la protagonista de la serie Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) en la cual también recibirá buenas ideas de sus amigos, que a la vez él dará ideas para librar de los problemas de Tori Vega. Leon volvió al mundo de la música al unirse con sus compañeros de reparto de Victorious (Victoria, Matt, Elizabeth, Ariana, Avan y Daniella) donde han sacado tres disco llenos de música (Victorious, Victorious 2.0 y Victorious 3.0) y también de la colaboración del reparto de iCarly cuando volvió a colaborar con'' iCarly'' para hacer el crossver entre Victorious e iCarly llamado'' iParty with Victorious''. Hizo también una aparición en True Jackson, VP y también apariciones en Figure It Out. Leon es parte del grupo The Rascals, que consiste en sí mismo y Chris Tines. Juntos fueron los escritores de cinco canciones del álbum debut de Ariana Grande (compañera de Victorious) Yours Truly. Leon dio a conocer un mixtaped titulado Metro Hearts, el 1 de agosto de 2012. A parte de las canciones suyas inclye la canción, Take Care, que se lleva a cabo originalmente por Rihanna y Drake. Thomas cubrió la canción con su co-estrella de Victorious, Ariana Grande. Televisión Música Álbumes donde aparece Metro Hearts Apariencias Broadway *El Rey León *Caroline or Change *The Color Pourple Conciertos Tours *Big Time Summer Tour (hecho el 21 de agosto de 2012) Nominaciones Leer más Categoría:Actores Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Victorious Categoría:Amigos Categoría:Artículos no relacionados con Victoria Justice Categoría:Miembros del reparto Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Nacidos en 1993